gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shipwrecks
A Shipwreck is the remains of a ship or any other naval vessel that has been wrecked and is either beached on land, floating dead in the water, or even sunken to the bottom of a body of water. There are many shipwrecks throughout the history of the Grand Theft Auto franchise, and some of them are the subjects of myths within the game. This page lists them all, in the order of appearance. GTA Vice City In GTA Vice City, there are 3 shipwrecks. One of them is the wreck of a large Chartered Libertine Lines cargo ship, just off the north coast of North Point Mal'''l. The ship is at the ocean floor, and turned on its side. Close to this shipwreck is a large submarine ship. It appears to be looking over the shipwreck. Since the player is not able to swim nor dive, the player is unable to examine the shipwreck any closer. The shipwreck of another cargo ship (identical to the one off the coast of '''North Point Mall) can be found off the south coast of Viceport. It is also on its side. There is a badly wrecked Reefer under the bridge linking Prawn Island and Downtown Vice City. Its stern is partly submerged under water, and it is undriveable. It looks like the Reefer ran aground, and was just abandoned there. 185px-CharteredLibertineLines-GTAVC-SunkenShip.png|The Chartered Libertine Lines Shipwrecks chartered_libertine_lines_vice_p-1.jpg|Underwater View Of The Chartered Libertine Lines Shipwrecks ggggg.jpg|The Prawn Island Wrecked Reefer GTA Liberty City Stories In Harwood, Portland, there is a small wooden fishing boat sitting on a dock. It looks very old and abandoned, with missing panels and splintering wood. It is used as a stunt jump in the game. GTA IV In GTA IV, there is a shipwreck of a large cargo ship off the west coast of Acter Industrial Park in Alderney. Its body and hull are completely intact, but the boat is listing to one side, as if it hit a reef or shallow ground. The entire body of the boat is very rusty and weathered, hinting that the boat has been abandoned for a very long time. The boat is never mentioned at all within the game and no mission ever takes place near the boat. Next to the cargo ship is the wreck of a smaller tug boat. It is equally old and dilapidated, and it is laying on its side. 3 more Tugboat wrecks can be found off the southern coast of Acter Industrial Park. They are all identical, and they all appear to have been abandoned for a long time, as they are old and weathered. Grand Theft Auto V The shipwreck of a very large container ship can be found underwater. The ship appears to be roughly cut in half, so that its bow is resting upright, and its large stern section is laying on its side a few yards away. Various shipping containers can also be found strewn about the wreckage. The shipwreck has a very large debris field. Its name is not known, but the phrase "Safety First" is written in large letters on the main deck. It is located off the east coast of N.O.O.S.E. and the Palomino Highlands. There is also a shipwreck of a Tug off the southwestern coast of Fort Zancudo. The Tug's name, which is "Olifantus", can be found inscribed on the side of its hull. Two identical tugs can be found on the northeastern (close to the Duster wreck) and southeastern coast (somewhat close to the location of the Underwater Hatch.) There is another decomposing side-wheeler paddle steamer within a natural harbor near the Palomino Highlands. Heavy armour and a health pack can be picked up in this location. The wreck of a Submersible can be found off of the western coast of Pacific Bluffs. A WWII submarine wreck can be found off the northeastern coast of Mount Gordo. It is much older and heavily corroded. The submarine appears to have been torpedoed and sunken, since it is split into two pieces. Some of the hull pieces have split off, revealing the steel skeleton. There are also several torpedo pods at the back. A large wrecked tanker ship can be found south of Elysian Island, in the Port of Los Santos, and a large container bed can be found underwater in a canal north of that area, near a bridge. The wreck of a 3D Universe Reefer can be found on Vespucci Beach. It is badly rusted , covered in graffiti and is missing its cab. Graffers can sometimes be found spraying it. Various other marine debris and machinery can be found strewn about the sea floor around the Port of Los Santos. Airplane Wrecks See main article: Airplane Wrecks There are various airplane wrecks that can be found underwater as well. Since they are technically not ''ship''wrecks, they will be listed here in an alternate section. The player will be able to find a crashed Jet airplane off the coast of Paleto Bay, just north of the peninsula. The Jet's main body and fuselage are largely broken apart, and the wings have disattached from the main body. Overall, there is a very large debris field resulting from this crash. The Jet itself bears the FlyUS livery, and it doesn't seem to have many coral parts or seaweed accumulated around it, suggesting that the airplane crashed very recently. The crashed airplane is never mentioned or referenced in any way in the game's storyline, however some collectible submarine parts can be found strewn amongst the wreckage. Another sunken Jet airplane can be found east of the Port of Los Santos and south of the Murrieta Oil Field. Unlike the other crashed airplane, this one bears no livery on its body. The Jet's fuselage is torn and broken apart in several places. The remains of the airplane have accumulated modest amounts of seaweed and coral, suggesting that the airplane wreckage has been laying there for a long time. After the mission Minor Turbulence, the wreckage of the Cargo Plane that was ditched by Trevor can be found at the bottom of the Alamo Sea. Various weapons and some body armor may respawn here periodically. Another wrecked Cargo Plane can be found underwater off the western coast of the Zancudo Air Force Base. The airplane wreckage seems to be aligned with the air base's runway, implying that the airplane crashed either after takeoff or before landing at the base. This wreckage is very broken apart. The wreck of a Duster can be found underwater east of Heart Attacks Beach, near Mount Gordo. The wreck is hard to identify because it looks like a rock formation. The wrecked airplane can be found sitting almost vertically into the seabed, and its body is very rusted and corroded. Other Wrecks A large amount of sunken vehicles and other debris can be found underwater east of the Humane Labs and Research. Many of these vehicles are military-related, such as a Barracks flatbed truck and a Rhino tank. The close proximity of the vehicles to each other could imply that they were intentionally scuttled or dumped there, possibly because they were unwanted military surplus or simply broken-down vehicles from the Humane Labs. Besides these vehicles, various crates and metal scraps can be found in this location as well. Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:GTA Wiki Info Category:Vehicles Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Proven Easter Eggs Category:Proven Myths Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories